1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for providing integrity for data sets backed-up from client systems to objects in a network storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data in logical volumes in a storage system may be backed-up and archived in an archival storage, such as a tape storage, using a DUMP command, in which a volume or selected data sets are sequentially written to tape. A backup program may then issue a RESTORE operation to retrieve the backed-up data sets to restore to a system. When a backup is written to a tape medium, the backup consists of a single sequential file that can be protected from modification.